MOC chronichles story 1chaotic
by Clicker512
Summary: the story of six of my MOC's prety much. it stems off of monkeyman30.0's story bionicle-hope so you get alot of backstory and in between perspectives stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is the beginning of a story that kind of branches off of monkeyman30.0's story. Mostly it's about my own bionicle creations, better known as MOC's. Seeing as I'm kind of a newbie I look forward to any kind of constructive criticism you wish to give me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bionicle is a product made by the LEGO Company. There are some elements and names in this story that are in the game MYST by ubisoft and cyan, and the demons or Razgriz is taken from ace combat 5.

Credit to: Monkeyman 30.0

WARNING: there might be 2008 spoilers. (Emphasis on the MIGHT). I really don't know weather or not there will be 2008 spoilers, seeing as this story is mostly about my mocs.

General facts about the kayderhin. Pronunciation (Kay-DARE-in).

The kayderhin are a peaceful kind of race. While that can be said about them they really don't like outsiders and tend to kick people out who invade their private lives. They dislike anyone who isn't another kayderhin but they have several alliances, although only one has any true moral value and that alliance will be revealed later. All kayderhin have a tail, two extra appendages on their shoulders, an extradimentional stomach and an extremely long forked tongue. The appendages on their shoulders have many odd things such as a power siphon, electric ball shooter, random effect, etc. one of the kayderhins most preferred tactics in battle is to whip out their forked tongue, wrap it around their enemies, and swallow them whole as they are capable of doing so. The fact that they will do this in battle astounds some beings because the large meal leaves the kayderhin unencumbered. This, of course, is the work of the extradimentional stomach. The kayderhin have interesting eye colors that identify what one power they have out of 11 powers. There is one generation of kayderhin that was experimented on by Makuta Spiriah who accidentally made that generation have the ability to change their eye color and their power alongside it. There is one group of kayderhin nicknamed The Demons of Razgriz. They are the most famous kayderhin in the world, being known for their surprising skill and technique.

Now onto the real story.

--------------------

Emanna (E-mon-uh) stared out across the vast desert planes of tomhana (tom-on-uh) with its spans of rock and sand and plateaus with sparse patches vegetation on them.

"It's beautiful isn't it" said a voice from behind.

Emanna didn't have to turn around to know it was Fornax walking up beside her.

"Yes it is Fornax, yes it is" said Emanna.

They both gazed out at the breathtaking scene before them for a while before Fornax mentioned that the food was finally being served inside. As Emanna turned to the door her gaze swept over Fornax.

His build wasn't that much different from hers. He had a black torso, white legs and head and the appendages sprouting from his shoulders had lasers. He had his missile launcher was built as part of his hand and his sword was slung across his back. From Emanna's knowledge Fornax was extremely skilled at parkour aka free running. Emanna looked ahead at the turquoise glass doors before her and thought about her own physique. She had white legs and torso and a blue head. The appendages protruding from her own shoulders shot balls of electricity. She thought back to the day when she first used it and wondered if the bully she zapped got his left side back. She carried no weapon other than the laser weapon she used for tight spaces strapped to her back. She was extremely smart and knew almost everything about mata-nui the mask of life and anything else. (And I mean ANYTHING else, not just about the great spirits.) As they walked through the doors Fornax and Emanna were startled to find that no one else was there.

"I thought you said they prepared the food Fornax" said Emanna.

"They did" explained Fornax "They were just serving it"

Fornax and Emanna spared a glance at each other and switched their eyes to yellow. They could now hear the whisper quiet footsteps coming closer from behind them. Fornax spun around and drew his sword in one quick and fluid motion. His sword met the neck of Voltix and promptly stopped there as Voltix had teal eyes making him invulnerable to physical attack.

"Awwww come on Fornax" Voltix whined "can't you take a joke?"

Voltix was an interesting person. He had a red torso and arms and his legs were partially red with some black. His head was black as well and his appendages coming from his shoulders spewed flame when they were activated. He had a claw rather than a hand on one arm and carried his trusty sniper rifle with him almost all the time. His yellow eyes glinted as Fornax grabbed him by the neck ready to put Voltix's head through the nearest wall. Voltix had no real notable skill other than being a joker and prankster and having the best enemy movement prediction in the world.

Emanna turned at the same time as Fornax to see all the other people who came to the party teleport or appear or speed in from where ever they were hiding to greet them with happy cheer. Foltiac, Schiner, and Erander were in on the joke and they came out laughing at Voltix who currently was being led off to his punishment by a rather upset and grinning Fornax. Emanna didn't want to think of what Fornax would do to Voltix.

A few seconds after they had disappeared down the passage they came running out again looks of terror painted on their faces. They ran to Emanna so Foltiac, Schiner and Erander came over.

"What's the problem Voltix? He hit you too hard?" Foltiac said causing the others to burst out in raucous laughter. These were shortly ended by Fornax's sharp request to shut up.

"We just saw a makuta in that room." The others became dead silent at the mention of a makuta

"He seemed to be watching some screens that were from the first-person view" Voltix explained

"The worst part is that the screens show this room" Fornax said "it appears we have several spies in our midst."

As if those words were a queue, the nearest table of food was sent flying in an ear piercing explosion. And the six demons of Razgriz whirled around prepared for battle as ten people, who were now visibly not kayderhin, walked towards them with gleaming weapons in hand.

From his room in the back of the cool building makuta Icarax stared at the 10 screens. "This should be fun to watch" he said sourly.

Oooohh looks like fight already! Anyways if you need help with pronunciations than here is a list. And the demons of Razgriz are the name my friend gave to this team that my story is centered on.

Tomhana (tom-ON-uh)

Emanna (E-MON-uh)

Kayderhin (Kay-DARE-in).

Fornax (for-NAX)

Voltix (vole-TIX)

Foltiac (FUL-tac)

Schiner (shky-NER)

Erander (air-and-ER)

Well there is the first chapter. Please tell me your opinion on the story. I can't wait for the reviews or the next chapter! Random time!!!! JOHN DID IT!!!!!!

Alright see you!


	2. Chapter 2: Razgriz power

Hello again everypeoples! The second chapter is out. YAY GEORGE LUCAS IS HERE!!! If you didn't see the note at the bottom of the last chapter than you now know there will be a very detailed fight in this chapter. ding enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bionicle is anything other than my idea. Neither are the MYST elements I use. Everything else is my idea.

Credit to: monkeyman30.0 for letting me use his story as a plot thread

-------------------------------

Makuta Icarax stared intently at the ten screens before him, each showing a first-person view of the warriors he enslaved.

"This should be fun to watch" he said coldly.

The six most famous kaderhin, better known as the demons of Razgriz, swirled around to face their ten opponents who had decided to blow up the floor and the table on top of it. The Razgriz were quite disappointed at the ruination of the party held in their honor but they soon forgot about the people scattering in every direction and the chaos around them.

Emanna looked each of her opponents over to find that they had the taint of Makuta on them.

"A pity, we will have to kill them." Said Foltiac as soon as Emanna relayed the information to the rest of her team.

"Alright everyone, lets go have some fun." Said Fornax said an evil grin spreading across his face. And the Razgriz rushed forward to meet their ten adversaries.

Fornax ran forward as fast as he could go without black eyes. The table that blew into the air as the bad guys made their entrance had flown his enough to begin coming back down again as the Razgriz started their attack, Fornax knew this. As his opponent raised his sword, Fornax jumped and ran across the falling table which was now sideways. He jumped sending the table into an opponent pulling the trigger of a gun aimed at him.

The large figure was momentarily surprised but he regained his senses quick enough to put his sword in the path of the flying Razgriz. He did a down stroke strong enough to whack a persons head off, only to find that his sword was gone. He looked around bewildered. Than there was a sudden sharp pain in his back He looked down to see his own sword protruding from his stomach. He laughed slowly.

Fornax was glad to have another new weapon to try out. "Blue eyes can make you proficient with any weapon eh?" He heard Icarax say once; he used this knowledge to his advantage. This new weapon was currently being stuck through the back of a large bad guy. Than a strange thing happened, he began to…laugh? "What is going on?" thought Fornax. Than in a very loud voice his adversary said "HA! YOU CANT KILL ME BY STABI-." His response was cut short when Fornax did an uppercut slicing his enemy cleanly in half. One down.

Immediately after the first bad guy was down Fornax saw another charging at him.

"Oh good grief" Fornax said in a mocking tone "where the Karzahni did that thing come from?"

A kind of vakhi was charging towards him. Fornax's stomach growled, he didn't get any food at the party seeing as these people crashed it before he could get any. Taking this into account he lashed out his long forked tongue, wrapped it around the modified vakhi and brought it into his gaping maw with the vakhi waving its limbs helplessly. Two down. "I suppose I shouldn't hog all the fun" thought Fornax, so he switched to purple eyes and turned invisible to let his comrades finish the fight.

Emanna put her shield up to defend against the creature swinging its pitch black sword at her. She quickly found that the creature was ethereal and that the zamor launcher she stuck in its middle didn't do a single thing other than pass through it. This could be hard. She fired two balls of electricity at it and that did something she was surprised to see. She kept up the barrage of electricity eventually ripping it apart. Three down.

"Get out of here Emanna! This is no place for a woman!" Emanna heard Foltiac yell.

"Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I'm less capable than a man!" Emanna said.

"I don't care! Get out! You could get killed in this mess!" Foltiac exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Emanna retorted "YEAH." Foltiac said back.

Emanna responded by throwing her sword right at Foltiac's head. She would've killed Foltiac if he didn't duck; instead the sword stuck in the head of an unsuspecting vakhi ready to stab Foltiac in the back. Four down. "HA" Emanna yelled to Foltiac.

Foltiac had a nice yelling match with Emanna which left him accepting that Emanna was just as capable, and not very different, from a guy. After that he was set upon by a creature with terrible claws and bloodthirsty teeth bared. Foltiac responded to this creature by swinging his staff at it. He only pricked it but it fell writhing in agony. Foltiac loved his exceptional skill with all things mental and illusory such as his staff with the ability to make a small scratch seem like a gaping wound. He stared at the creature and saw it as something that only wanted to kill. He sighed knowing they couldn't take it as a prisoner and interrogate it. He decided to save it from its current pain and turned off the effects of his staff. The creature stopped writhing for a brief moment and then sprung up to find a long forked tongue wrapped around its waist. "Five down" thought Foltiac licking his lips.

Voltix was hovering in the air hanging back from the fight mostly. He had his sniper rifle aimed at a guy with an extremely large canon aimed at him. They both fired and Voltix stayed right where he was waiting for the shot to come close. As this happened he raised his claw to snatch the bullet out of the air. He held it proudly smiling at his awed opponent. The rhotuka that Voltix launched hit the figure square in the chest killing him instantly. Six down. Voltix still had a live missile in his hand to deal with so he turned it to Erander and let it fly. He let his hand fall to his side where it hit another bad guy trying to get a point blank shot. Voltix immediately grabbed this ones head and twisted his claw to break his adversary's neck. Seven down.

Erander, or one of them, saw the missile coming towards him and snatched it out of the air. He in turn hurled it at one of his opponents attacking another Erander. This figure didn't see the missile speeding towards him and was in turn carried away into the wall where he exploded into several pieces. Eight down. The second Erander took his sword and did a downward stab on his opponent who blocked and stuck his sword into this Erander. "It's nice when you have more than one of yourself" Erander thought "you can become expendable than." As the dead Erander faded into mist another one shot his blaster sword at the figure that had just stabbed the Erander clone. His aim was unerring and hit it right on a joint keeping the leg attached to the body. He shot again, and again, and again. There was nothing but some disembodied limbs left of the figure. Nine down.

Schiner was taking on the last one. He wanted his appendages to fire the molten protodermis he was looking for. Instead they made an ear piercing screech that made the others in the room cringe. It died down but the figure across the room was looking sick. He seemed to be quivering uncontrollably. That's when Schiner realized that his appendages had created the resonant frequency of his adversary across the room. The last bad guy was being shaken apart. He guy gave one last yell and shattered into a million pieces. Ten down.

"Thank Artakah that got taken care of" said Fornax sheathing his sword.

"No kidding" Schiner said.

"Now I do believe we have a friend in that room over there that we need to meet" said Voltix "a certain Makuta was it?"

"He is probably the one who crashed our party" Emanna reasoned.

"Yeah, I think we need to thank our friend Icarax for giving us some fun don't you agree?" Fornax said in a mocking tone.

The others agreed.

In the room Icarax saw his screens flash out one by one. After the last screen blinked out there was a pause and then the door blew off its hinges. Icarax turned to see the six Razgriz staring at him with murder in their eyes.

"Oh so nice to see you again" Icarax said smoothly.

"You won't for long" Emanna said raising her Zamor launcher.

She fired and hit Icarax right in the face. He wobbled a bit and then fell to the ground headless.

"Wait what is this?" said Fornax picking up the head and examining it.

"Oh no" Fornax exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Foltiac.

"It was an Icarax copy. A robot" Fornax explained.

Just then one of the screens flashed on and it had Icarax's smiling face painted on it.

"Thank you for that wonderful display kayderhin" Icarax said in a mocking tone "I look forward to facing you myself."

"We do to" said Schiner. "We look forward to adding you to our kill list."

"I'm sure you do little kayderhin" Icarax said an evil smile spreading across his face "I'm sure you do."

With that, the screen went blank and the Razgriz were left alone.


	3. Chapter 3: the book

Once again, hello everypeoples. This is the third chapter of "chaotic." I might be starting another story central to some other MOC's of mine. Anyways have fun. RUN THE BUNNIES WILL KILL US ALL!

Disclaimer: MYST elements: not mine

Bionicle: not mine either

ACE COMBAT5 name: that isn't mine either.

Homestarrunner. He isn't in this story

Credit to monkeyman30.0 for letting me use his story as a plot thread.

--------------------------

"I completely deny that we are lost" Voltix said trying to keep a grin on his face.

Of course this was hard to do seeing as they WERE lost. After their brief fight with ten unknown creatures, they killed an Icarax clone and were surprised to find that one of the "dead" guys had rebuilt himself. The Razgriz took him hostage and interrogated him. He finally broke to Foltiac's bombardment of mental pain and torture and told everything he knew. The information they gathered was that Icarax was building an army with other makuta and that it was on another island. And the only way to get to this island was to travel by book. And that this book happened to be right where none was supposed to get to it, on a pedestal that changed its location daily. Its movement was limited to the forests of Edanna and the water dwellings of Amateria. They killed their prisoner soon after he spilled the beans.

"Why did we do that anyway?" asked Schiner.

"Because I said we MIGHT let him go" explained Emanna "besides they crashed our party RIGHT after the food was served, none of us got any."

They continued to search until it was time to rest. They all woke up the next morning still lost and without Erander.

"Where is Erander?" asked Fornax.

"He probably went hunting or something, now shut up I'm tired" Voltix said rolling back over trying to shade his eyes from the sun.

"Ill go look for him" Schiner stated "the rest of you can keep searching. Ill pop a red flare if something is going wrong, green if I've found him, and white if I need to know where you are."

"Sounds like a plan" said Fornax.

Schiner had walked but six paces before falling into the ground.

"Whoa what the heck was that?" Foltiac said with a start.

"Oh these things… oh boy" said Emanna, exasperated "we just happen to be in an area with illusory ground, there are holes everywhere. What's worse is that nothing can come back out."

"Hey, I think I found something." Fornax said examining the ground, "the grass here is flattened, I think that this is where Erander was sleeping. And if you look right next to it the grass is flattened until around here" Fornax said indicating a patch of ground where the flattening abruptly stopped.

"This was about where Schiner fell" Emanna told the others "it's pretty safe to say that they are both down there"

"Then let's go!" Voltix said excitedly and they all jumped into the ground.

They quickly found themselves falling into a giant cavern with the ground at least 200 feet below them and approaching fast. Fornax quickly switched to grey eyes and was flying through the underground air. He looked over to Foltiac; green torso, green legs, black tail, white feet, flash bang appendages, and a green head with grey eyes, good.

Fornax searched below him to se if he could find Schiner and Erander. He couldn't see them. A tap on the shoulder startled him. He whirled around to see Schiner staring at him with a mischievous grin on his face. Schiner was about the second in frontline combat right behind Fornax. He had a brown torso, white feet, a brown head, and on one arm he had a frost thrower which had a blade on the other end. His appendages were orange and generated random effects; Schiner's only control over these was the ability to hover. He had a staff that shot a rotuka spinner. Right after Fornax took this in, he smashed into the cavern wall. Schiner was laughing his head off. His laughter was cut short by Voltix ramming into him and yelling comments about how HE was the practical joker.

Emanna had much better luck finding Erander. In fact Erander found her. Erander had done some reconnaissance last night after he rolled into the disguised hole, and found that there was a tunnel further up in the cavern that led to an interesting room with a book in it.

"Of course I didn't teleport it out of the electric shield dome, I couldn't. Even if I could I wouldn't do it. Teleporting a teleportation object would probably tear a hole in the space-time continuum" Erander explained.

Emanna shuddered at the mention of electricity. That was their only downfall, electricity in contact with air blocked their powers and if it got into their eyes they would explode.

"So what do we do?" asked Emanna.

"I think we should get Schiner to disable it somehow" Erander suggested.

When the group was rounded up Emanna and Erander relayed their discussion and Schiner posed an even better solution.

"I can create a stone circle and put it in the way to make a hole." Schiner said proudly.

Everyone agreed with this and put Schiner's plan into action. He extracted metal-free stone from the walls and formed it into a circle using brown eyes. They all passed through it after it had been put in place and saw the book to the other island before them. There was a long pause.

"So who's going first?" Voltix asked nervously, breaking the silence.

"I will go" Foltiac said stepping forward and putting his hand on the moving picture of the book. He dissolved into what seemed like embers in a fire which were sucked into the picture. The rest followed behind him each crossing to the other side. What they found on the other side was quite undesirable.

What was on the other side was a whole squad of vakhi staffs and disks primed and aimed at the Razgriz.

"Ok how should we kill them?" Voltix said casually.

----------------------

Well…. This could get interesting. Anyways sorry about the un-note at the end of the last chapter. I was going to say that Karzanhi is the equivalent of hell in the bionicle universe and probably a few other things but I can't remember anything so anyways please write what you think of it and as I said before I might make a second bionicle story. Well bye, I got to go to the land of not-reality and blow stuff up. Have a nice day!


End file.
